<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl next door by RonnieM1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563234">The girl next door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312'>RonnieM1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, More tags to be added, Neighbors, Non-binary Luz Noceda, Other, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieM1312/pseuds/RonnieM1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amity moves next door Luz seems to finally make a friend</p><p>or more than that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well ive been meaning to start a new fic, i thought of this idea a bit after moving to a new apartment and decided to write about it, hope you enjoy</p><p>you can follow my Twitter @CosmicandyLesbo i usually provide some commentary between chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a summer night and a Luz sat on her balcony, looking up at the few stars she could see past the city’s lights<br/>
It was cold and silent aside from the occasional car driving past<br/>
And they were trying to get their mind off things<br/>
Off her increasingly complicated relationship with her mom<br/>
Off how they nearly failed sophomore year<br/>
Off her total lack of friends<br/>
And nothing better than shoplifted beer to do so<br/>
It was gross and warm but hey, whatever got her numb</p><p>Being home all day made things between Camila and them even more awkward<br/>
Before she could just be in school all day and only talk when they got home<br/>
But now they had to make excuse after excuse to stay in her room<br/>
She loved her mom, more than anyone, but whenever they spoke to her they just felt a weird aura of disappointment coming from her<br/>
And ever since she got caught vandalizing it was more blatant than ever</p><p>-maybe she has a point- she thought, taking another sip of beer<br/>
She continued thinking until her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a guitar coming from the balcony right next door<br/>
They knew there was a neighbor in that apartment, but she'd never heard anyone in that room<br/>
The guitar started and stopped a couple times, with some muttering in between<br/>
Eventually it started again, and didn’t stop this time<br/>
The playing was a bit sloppy but it was a nice distraction<br/>
And then singing started<br/>
It sounded like a young girl, probably no older than Luz was<br/>
The song stopped suddenly about a minute in, a moment passed before a different song started<br/>
Yellow by Coldplay<br/>
“Bit basic aint it” Luz laughed to herself</p><p>“You got a better suggestion?” harshly asked the girl, stopping her playing<br/>
“Sorry!” Said an embarrassed Luz, making sure she was heard “Just meant that for myself!”<br/>
“Whatever” the girl said before starting playing again<br/>
Luz quickly finished her beer and rushed back into her room to avoid any further conflict<br/>
The sudden silence after closing the door freaked them out a bit, so she went right back outside</p><p>“Oh great you're back” the girl said in a sarcastic tone<br/>
“Just do your thing” Luz replied, picking up another bottle from her stash “I just felt lonely in there”<br/>
“Fine” the girl replied “just don't interrupt again”<br/>
“I'll stay silent” Luz promised before opening the bottle<br/>
The girl started playing again, and a song Luz was all too familiar with<br/>
This is home by cavetown</p><p>As the girl played and sung Luz had the impulse to sing along, but they promised to stay silent, so she settled on just lipsyncing, occasionally stopping for a sip<br/>
Luz had some memories tied to that song, good and bad, so the whole thing was bittersweet for them<br/>
But the alcohol started steering their mind to the sadder parts, as the song went on she started to tear up a bit<br/>
Eventually the song ended, at which point Luz was full on crying</p><p>“Your signings really nice…” she said in a shaky voice, trying to cut some tension<br/>
The girl must have noticed her tone “Are you okay?” she asked worried<br/>
“Im cool… that songs just... really personal to me” replied Luz, wiping some tears away<br/>
“Sorry… i didn't know” the girl said<br/>
“You don't even know my name, i wouldn't expect you to know my whole backstory” Luz said</p><p>There was a moment of silence after that<br/>
“Well… what is your name?” the girl asked<br/>
“It's Luz, Luz Noceda… how bout you?”<br/>
“Amity” she replied “What about your pronouns?” she continued<br/>
Luz was surprised at the question, they had never met someone outside the internet who even considered that<br/>
“She/they, yours?”<br/>
“She/her”</p><p>“How come i've never heard you before?” asked Luz<br/>
“Well i only just got here, i’m staying with my brother” explained Amity<br/>
“Oh yeah! i think i've seen him… what's his name? Edward?” Asked luz<br/>
“Edric” corrected Amity<br/>
“Well… why are you staying with him? What about your parents?” continued questioning Luz<br/>
“They’re off on their lake house for the month”<br/>
“Oh… Sucks that they didn’t bring you” said Luz<br/>
“They offered to, i didn't want to go, they're... not great to be around” Amity explained<br/>
Luz noticed a hint of sadness in her tone, they didnt know how to respond without sounding uncomfortable, which lead to an even more uncomfortable silence</p><p>“I should go to bed... it's almost 4” said Amity<br/>
“Goodnight!” Said Luz<br/>
“Goodnight…” replied Amity before walking inside, closing the door behind her</p><p>The silence came back, but this time Luz didn't feel quite as bad, they seemed to be on a good path with this girl… maybe she could make a friend after all this time</p><p>Luz looked down at the half empty bottle in their hand, she didn't want to drink any more, but it felt wrong to just throw it out<br/>
“Well here goes nothing” they mumbled before chugging the rest<br/>
She hid the bottle and got back inside, quickly collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep</p><p> </p><p>7 hours passed and Luz woke up with a particular soreness around their ribs<br/>
-Shit- she thought, rushing to take their binder off, noticing a few bruises on the parts it was tighter on<br/>
After taking it off she put her shirt back on<br/>
“Mija! Come here!” Camila called out from the living room<br/>
The sound rung like hell on Luz’s hung-over head<br/>
“Don't call me that!” said Luz as they opened their door</p><p>“Call you what?” asked Camila<br/>
“Mija” Clarified Luz “Or hija for that matter”<br/>
“Didn't you say you were fine with feminine pronouns?”<br/>
“I am… but that's not a pronoun, it's a gendered term” Explained Luz “You can use hije instead”<br/>
“I'll try… sorry i mess up sometimes, all this is still new to me”<br/>
“I know, i still appreciate the effort… well, anyway, what did you need me for?”</p><p>“We gotta go get groceries” Said Camila<br/>
“Oh... i don't think i can walk around too much today…” Luz responded<br/>
“Why not?” Asked Camila “Did you sleep in your binder again?” She continued in an accusatory tone<br/>
Luz shyly nodded<br/>
“Luz, you have to take it off once in a while”<br/>
“I know, i just forgot this time, ok?” they said “I can help carry stuff inside after you come back”<br/>
“No, i'll take care of it, you need to rest” Said Camila “I'll be back in an hour or two” she continued, picking up her keys “Text me if anything happens”<br/>
“Byeee” Said Luz awkwardly as the door closed</p><p>Camila walked out, leaving Luz home alone<br/>
She got a glass of water from the kitchen before deciding to go back to sleep and hopefully recover from her hangover<br/>
She walked back to their room, closing the door behind her and laid down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers since it was hot outside<br/>
Only a few minutes passed before she fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long, I've been writing in my phone due to circumstances which really slows me down, but I hope you like this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 hours after falling back asleep Luz woke up feeling better, both from the hangover and, to a lesser extent, the rib pain</p>
<p>They heard the tv from the living room, meaning Camila must already be home<br/>She stayed in bed for a couple minutes, gathering strength to actually get up</p>
<p>In the meantime they picked up their phone, which they forgot to charge last night, quickly realizing it was out of charge<br/>She struggled to reach for the charger and then plugged it in, leaving it on the nightstand beside her<br/>A couple more minutes went by and they finally got the strength to get up</p>
<p>Luz stumbled to the kitchen to get something to eat, they picked up a muffin from the pantry and started walking back to the room<br/>Only to be interrupted by Camila<br/>“I don't like the hours you sleep at” She remarked<br/>“Didn't you say i could go off schedule during vacation?” Luz retorted <br/>“I thought you would sleep in a couple hours, not sleep all day and stay up all night” Explained Camila “its not healthy”<br/>“At least i get enough sleep now, i was sleeping 6 hours per night for months” Luz blurted out<br/>“You were?!” Asked Camila<br/>Realizing their mistake Luz attempted to backpedal <br/>“I mean, only sometimes…”<br/>“That's even worse!”<br/>“That's what I'm saying!” <br/>An awkward silence struck after that <br/>Luz started to walk away but Camila spoke up again<br/>"I got you some new headphones while I was out, to replace the ones you broke" <br/>she said pointing to a small box on top of the counter</p>
<p>"I didn't break them, they got broken" Luz defended herself<br/>A subtle bitterness came to Camila face, which Luz caught onto<br/>"Thanks, mom" Luz said softly before disappearing around the corner, taking the box with them </p>
<p>Luz walked back to her room and closed the door, she put the box down on her desk and quickly ate the muffin she'd gotten<br/>After a few seconds of looking around she picked up a sketchbook and some colored pencils <br/>They'd been meaning to practice drawing backgrounds, and the sun was at just the right angle right now to use the visible landscape as reference <br/>She sat down at her balcony's chair and put her art supplies down at the little table she had set up </p>
<p>She started sketching and coloring, drawing after drawing of the same landscape <br/>About an hour went by before they were really happy with one of them<br/>She picked up the sketchbook and held it up to their face, looking back and forth between the reference and the drawing </p>
<p>"guess that's good enough for now" They muttered to themself <br/>She set the sketchbook and pencils aside and looked around the balcony, it was a small but surprisingly comfortable space, with the table pushed up to a corner, a chair beside it and a few boxes below it, where Luz kept thing she didn't want to be found</p>
<p>they stood up for a second to stretch her legs, and walked back inside to pick up a book to read while the sun was still up<br/>another couple of hours went by while Luz read<br/>by the time they looked up from the book the sun was setting<br/>-I gotta draw this- she thought, quickly pulling the sketchbook back in front of her</p>
<p>about halfway through the first drawing they heard a guitar being tuned from the other side of the wall</p>
<p>"Hi Amity" Luz said <br/>a low but audible yelp came from the other side of the wall<br/>"oh… it's just you" Amity said "Hi, Luz" <br/>"how's your day going?" Luz asked<br/>"it's been… fine" Amity said <br/>"anything cool happen???" Luz continued <br/>"uhh… no, not particularly" Amity replied "hows yours been?" she asked hesitantly </p>
<p>"not great, honestly, I fell asleep in my binder and got scolded… then I slept till late… and got scolded" Luz explained<br/>"damn, your parents sound like the worst" Amity said as she continued to tune her guitar <br/>"woooah, nonono, my mom's a good mom we just… don't really see eye to eye is all" Luz quickly retorted<br/>"sorry for jumping to conclusions…" Amity said <br/>"it's ok, you don't know her, and I… didn't precisely give the best image of her" <br/>"I still shouldn't have said that, I didn't have the full picture…" <br/>A few seconds of silence passed<br/>"You don't need to apologize for everything y'know" Luz said softly <br/>"what?" <br/>"I've just noticed you apologize a lot… even when things aren't really your fault" they explained<br/>"that's… just how I was raised I guess" Amity said with a hint of sadness</p>
<p>"I'm gonna… go back to playing if you don't mind" she continued <br/>"oh, right, sorry for bugging you" Luz said<br/>"you weren't bugging me… it's nice to talk to someone…" she reassured Luz </p>
<p>Luz was just about to leave when Amity spoke up<br/>"Any requests?" she asked softly <br/>Luz thought for a moment <br/>"do you know anything by green day maybe?" they asked<br/>"how about good riddance?" Amity asked back<br/>"if you want to" Luz replied<br/>Amity started playing, still a bit sloppy, but her singing made up for it<br/>As the song continued Luz started to sing along under their breath, slowly raising their voice as the song went on</p>
<p>Amity finished playing, leaving both of them in silence for a bit<br/>"you have a really nice voice" Amity said breaking the silence <br/>For some reason that really hit Luz</p>
<p>she never really got positive feedback like that, except from Camila but… that wasn't quite the same<br/>"thank you" they replied with a smile </p>
<p>Amity continued playing for a while <br/>Luz stayed silent except for the occasional "I love this song" or "what's this song called?" <br/>After about 30 minutes the sun had completely set <br/>"I'm gonna head back inside" Amity announced <br/>"okay! have a good night!" Luz responded <br/>"you too" <br/>Amity walked inside <br/>she set the guitar down on its stand and put the pick back with the others</p>
<p>she continued walking and got to the kitchen<br/>"hey look who's out of her room" Edric announced, looking up from his phone<br/>"I can go back if you're gonna be a dick about it" Amity replied, looking through the fridge<br/>"I bought some -baggles- if you're hungry" He said, pointing at a paper bag on on top of the counter<br/>"will you stop saying it like that?" Asked Amity annoyed <br/>"No, I cannot" Edric teased <br/>Amity grabbed a bagel from the bag and started to walk away, before Edric started talking again</p>
<p>"who were you talking to?" he asked<br/>"what?" <br/>"in your room, I heard you talking to someone, who was that" he clarified <br/>"oh uhh, just some g- someone from next door" Amity explained<br/>"I thought you were "spending the summer alone" this year" Edric said with air quotes </p>
<p>"that was the plan…" Amity said "...but things never seem to go as planned do they"<br/>"can't you just tell em to piss off?" Edric asked<br/>"I don't think I want to…" Amity replied <br/>"huh, look at you making friends" Edric said <br/>"I wouldn't say we're…" Amity paused for a moment "actually you might be right" <br/>"Im always right" Edric laughed<br/>"like when you said I should tell her off?" Amity remarked<br/>"fair enough" Edric said before getting back to his phone </p>
<p>Amity went back to the room she was sleeping in and spent a couple hours by herself before finally going to bed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>